


Ночь любви и пива

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alcohol, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smoking, UST, Undercover, WTF Kombat 2021, police&robbers, Курение, Пре-канон, Юмор, агенты под прикрытием, алкоголь, драма, оральная фиксация, полиция-воры, реализованный юст (RST), юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Накануне ограбления Фредди пытается втолковать Ларри умные вещи, а Ларри — лосось.
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ночь любви и пива

**Author's Note:**

> — упоминается вырезанная сцена из фильма

— Как ты себе представляешь наше ограбление?  
— А что? — насторожился Ларри.  
— Шесть человек — против двадцати человек персонала. В ювелирном. Набитом под завязку бриллиантами. Крабу понятно, что ушами хлопать никто не будет, все настороже.  
— Большая часть из них уборщицы, менеджеры, кассиры, консультанты, — Ларри загибал поочередно пальцы. — Все равно они мясо, не бери в расчет.  
И снова напрягся: — А что? — Свел брови к переносице: — Соскочить хочешь?  
Фредди невозмутимо отхлебнул пива.  
— А похоже?  
Ларри следил за тем, как мистер Оранжевый обнимает губами блестящее круглое горлышко бутылки, внимательным пристальным взглядом, не отрываясь. Провожал глазами каждое движение кадыка, то, как Фредди чуть запрокидывает голову и сосет — и насасывается темным горьким ледяным пивом.  
Его взгляд напоминал шероховатую разогретую пемзу, прижатую к щеке. Оставлял царапины.  
— Не понимаю, — Ларри наклонился через Фредди и взял бутылку себе. Звонко чпокнула зубчатая крышечка, открытая ключом от машины, взвился белый узкий язычок холода.  
Ларри пил пиво, как раньше держал зубочистку — небрежно и чуть прикусывая зубами ребристую нарезку на зеленоватом стекле.  
— Может, ты волнуешься перед делом, эт нормально, малыш. А может, меня отговорить хочешь, тогда эт уже не очень.  
— А почему я должен тебя отговаривать?  
— Потому что без меня ты не пойдешь, малыш? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Ларри.  
Фредди не поперхнулся. Потому что успел на пару секунд задержать пиво во рту, прежде чем сглотнуть.  
Он не хотел, чтобы Ларри участвовал в этой грязи. Чтобы не попал в замес. Не стал соучастником. Остался чистым, белым — хотя бы в завтрашнем деле.  
Ювелирный магазин — совок, копы — веник, воры — соринки, которые заметут уверенным рассчитанным движением.  
А Ларри решил, что мистер Оранжевый проявляет слабость. И шагу никуда не ступит без Ларри Диммика. Который и не подозревает, что давно перестал быть загадочным и безымянным мистером Белым.  
Фредди не ответил на мягкую улыбку Белого.  
— Обслуживающий персонал настороже, — гнул свое. — Охрана тем более. День опасный и важный — передача товара. Никто не поверит в хорошее, когда шесть человек… ладно, пять, шестой остается в тачке, — заходит скопом в магазин. Типа всем надо выбрать кольца для помолвки?  
Ларри выразительно покосился на его обручальное, покоцанное, исцарапанное кольцо.  
— Ясен пень, что вся охрана сразу возьмет на мушку. Под наблюдение, понимаешь? Выхватить внезапно пушки и навести шороху не получится, понимаешь? Мы рискуем сразу… сразу получить огонь на поражение.  
— Джо знает, что делает, — с удивлением обронил Ларри. — Мы рискуем, да, но эт не тот риск, о котором ты говоришь. Охраны не будет.  
— Что?  
— А от персонала сопротивления жди на грош.  
— Что?! Что-что?!  
— Не кипеши так, малыш. Мы же обсуждали эт.  
— Когда? — прошипел Фредди, наставив на Ларри узкое горлышко бутылки.  
— После собрания. Когда тебя домой подкинули… — Ларри смутился. — И тебя с нами не было.  
— Выкинули Оранжевого и остались в машине ты, Красавчик Эдди и мистер Розовый?  
Ларри будто споткнулся лицом от неловкости. Укрепил свое пиво на колене.  
— Ну, э… знаешь… наверное, случайно так вышло.  
— А начал Эдди? — Фредди сухо растянул уголки рта. — Конечно. Я не нравлюсь Кэботам. Никому.  
— Мне нравишься.  
«Смешай этот лайм и кокосовое молоко, о, детка…» — крутило едва слышно в динамике радио «Где выжили семидесятые».  
— Ты мне тоже, — сказал Фредди тоскливо и полез за сигаретой. Ларри придвинулся ближе и поднес к губам зажигалку. Фредди прикурил и выпустил идеальное неширокое колечко дыма. Ларри проводил его взглядом и уставился на округленный приоткрытый рот.  
Фредди сомкнул челюсти, как половинки ковша экскаватора. В голову лезло всякое, во рту белый горьковатый дым ласкал десны и изнанку щек.  
— А почему охраны не будет? — Фредди оперся на локоть, стараясь нарастить дистанцию, не сокращая ее слишком явно. — Подменят?  
Буквально сегодня, ранним утром, на разогревающейся крыше он пытался убедить Холдуэя заменить охрану на копов. Его предложение обосрали. Его самого морально отпиздили и растоптали. Ты здесь никто. Твои планы ничто. Следуй приказам.  
— Джо знает, что делать, — Ларри наклонился вслед за ним, как на невидимом натянувшемся поводке. — Эт его задача, максимально обезопасить нам площадку.  
— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? — Фредди зло тыкнул пальцем Ларри в лоб. — Неважно, сколько людей пошло за бриллиантами, важно, сколько принесет гребаную сумку. Чем меньше, тем лучше — не придется со всеми делиться миллионами. Представь, два миллиона на шестерых. А на трех? На одного?  
Ларри ласково дышал ему в лицо. Ему, кажется, было похуй. А Фредди — некуда отодвигаться.  
— Я серьезно, Белый. Ты не считал?  
— Чего ты хочешь, малыш? — низко проурчал Ларри. Поднял руку, взял упертый напряженный палец Фредди, снял со своего лба.  
И прижал к своим губам.  
У Фредди глухо бухнуло сердце и упало в живот. И начало биться там — мощно и неровно, набирая обороты.  
— Я тебе про… планы и приказы! Ты что… ты, бля, о чем…  
Ларри поцеловал его в кисть и потерся лицом, сотворяя иллюзию, словно Фредди гладит его раскрытой ласковой ладонью.  
— Твоя жизнь и твоя безопасность самое главное, малыш. — Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза, настороженный и серьезный. — Эт ценность. Не для дела. Для меня. Если ты не хочешь, я тебя завтра отмажу. Не иди. Сливайся.  
Фредди охуел и дышал через раз. Еще не миновало сегодня, а ему поздним вечером, на остывающем капоте машины ясно и четко сказали, насколько он важен, значим, не расходный материал. Он для этого человека все. Его сомнения — не клочки бумаги в лицо. Никаких приказов — только внимание и неравнодушие.  
— Ты же не за бриллиантами идешь, — проницательно отметил Ларри. — А за чем-то другим. А мне брюлики… — он на мгновение вобрал воздух, словно пловец, сигающий с вышки в глубину, — так себе. Важен ты.  
— Тогда не пойдем! — торопливо предложил Фредди, прижавшись к нему бедром и коленом и превратив мнимую ласку на лице в настоящее, осознанное, нежное поглаживание. Лицо Ларри словно вода заполнило его ладонь. Щетинистое, шершавое, скуластое. Фредди не знал, что делать дальше, как остановить наваждение, обратившееся из простого «Ты мне нравишься» в стремительный обвал. — Вместе. Давай?  
— Я дал слово.  
— Да не похер ли?!  
— Я дал слово — участвовать в деле. Ты знаешь, что такое долг и честь?  
Фредди осекся. Отнял ладонь.  
— Знаю.  
— Но ты… — дыхание Ларри горячило подбородок и кончик носа. — Как хочешь, малыш. Тебе можно.  
Он мягко улыбался, глядя дремучими темными глазами. Сделал неуловимое движение — и опустошенная до дна бутылка полетела за край, грохнулась на обочину — вдребезги.  
Тонкий высокий стекольный звон.  
Фредди упал затылком на капот. И Ларри навис над ним, словно притянутый цепью из отчаянно коротких звеньев.  
— Я знаю, что такое честь и долг, — губы Фредди сложились бумажным самолетиком, так же остро, углами:  
— Я своих не предам.  
Ларри наклонился и благодарно прижался к его губам.  
Ночь была долгая, хрупкая, нежная и полна отчаяния и любви.


End file.
